Sleepless Nights
by Suitsandstrips
Summary: Fred makes a confession to George while he thinks he is asleep. FredxGeorge!
1. meow

Hello!

I've had this idea stuck in my head for months but never had the time or inspiration to write it! But that obviously changed cause here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Thank you to my Beta Strawberry-Green-Girl!

Sleepless Nights

"Ugh" I sighed as I turned over for the millionth time that night. It was another night where I was completely worn out but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't fall asleep.

I stared at the ceiling and contemplated counting sheep again, but then again  
>if it didn't work the first seven times what are the odds that it'll work the<br>eighth time around, slim to none.  
>I stared at the ceiling and contemplated counting sheep again, but then again if it didn't work the first seven times, what are the odds that it'll work the eighth time around? Slim to none. This thought made me sigh again and move back on to my side for the millionth time.<p>

Maybe I should just get up; it is summer vacation after all, so it's not like I have anything big or important planned out for tomorrow. I turned over to face Fred's bed to see if my constant turning and groaning had actually managed to wake him up.

"Fred!" I whispered loudly across the room, "You awake?"

I didn't get a reply but he wasn't snoring either so that meant he was defiantly awake, cause it's impossible for him to sleep without sounding like a heard of angry trolls being attacked by a dragon.

"Come on Fred, I know you're awake!" I said louder, "I can't sleep, let's go down and raid the kitchen or something."

Yet again there was no reply.

I let out an angry groan and shoved the covers off of me, quickly sprinting to Fred's bed then leaping on top of it. To my surprise there was no one in it.

I stared down stupidly at his empty bed, wondering where he could be. I know he came in; I heard him stumbling around, but I don't remember hearing him leave. Maybe I did manage to fall asleep for a little while without realizing it.

"Well there's no point just sitting around up here talking to myself anymore, might as well go find the bloke." I said to myself.

I stumbled across the room to the door and opened it as quietly as possible so that the squeaks wouldn't wake anyone up. As I was tip-toeing down the stairs I could hear some one in the living room talking. I could immediately tell that it was Fred, but it didn't sound like he was talking to anyone, he just kept saying the same things over and over again.

After making down the stairs I looked around the wall into the living room to see what he was doing, I had to hold back a laugh at what I saw.

He was standing in front of the small mirror in the mantle repeating "I love you" over and over again, each time with a different face or emotion.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something or do something or I would burst out laughing.

"You know if you keep clinging to the mirror like that he's gonna get creeped out and leave you," I said with a huge smirk.

He gasped and flew away from the mirror as fast as he could.

"How long have you been standing there?" He questioned me while his fast turned the same color as his hair.

"I'd say from the happy I love you to the desperate I love you." I raised my eyebrows at him.

He blushed even darker, "Shut it." He hissed at me.

"No need to be unfriendly, you know brother's only here to help," I said through my constant smirk.

"George, please, I'm not in the mood for this, just go back up stairs," He gave me a desperate look.

I could tell that he was really upset about something, but it wasn't just me catching him doing something stupid (that happens daily). Something else must be going on that he's not telling me about.

"You know I'm just having a bit of fun with you, right Freddie?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

He pushed my hand off of him and looked down, "Yeah, I know, just leave me alone, George, please," He begged me.

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest; he always told me everything and let me help him, why would he stop now? Did I do something to lose his trust? Or is he just really not in the mood to talk right now? I'm probably just thinking too far into it, he'll tell me when he's ready to.

I gave him a small smile, "Alright, but if you don't come up soon then I'm gonna tell your boyfriend in the mirror that you sneak into dad's shed every day to watch Muggle Soap Operas."

"Is it so bad to want to watch attractive and desperate women make out with each other?" He said with a proud grin.

"Haha, sure." I patted his back and started to walk up the stairs, "Be up soon," I said over my shoulder.

"I will be," He said back.

I walked slowly back to our room then fell on my bed. For some reason, I was now feeling exhausted; maybe I just needed to be with Fred a little bit to be able to sleep. I was laying there for only a few minutes before I passed out.

I woke up with the feeling of a hand on my cheek; I could tell that it was Fred's without looking. I snuggled closer to the hand without opening my eyes.

"Are you awake, Georgie?" He whispered into my ear.

I didn't say anything or make any movements, something inside me told me to just stay still. I opened my mouth slightly and started to breath heavier so that he would think that I was asleep.

He started to stroke my cheek softly, "You know, you're really cute when you're asleep, Georgie." He whispered to me, now much closer to my ear. I was glad there were no lights on so that he couldn't see the blood flowing to my cheeks, turning them red.

"I've been feeling really weird lately; it's like I can't get enough of you, but at the same time that makes me want to get farther away from you, but at the same time I can't do that cause it hurts too much. Does that even make sense?"

I didn't answer again, knowing that he was mostly talking to himself and that I wasn't supposed to even be hearing this.

"Sometimes I think awful things, like how much easier it would be if you weren't my brother."

Okay, that hurt pretty bad, why would he ever think that?

"But at the same time I know that that wouldn't help either, cause I know you're not gay."

My breath hitched, and I felt him freeze. I quickly gave a fake snore and turned more to my side to add to the act of being asleep.

"I feel like a coward for not being strong enough to talk to you about this while you're actually awake, but I can't, cause I'll lose you forever if I do." He took a deep sigh, "But it is nice to actually talk to you, even if you aren't technically listening."

I felt him lean down and give me a quick kiss on the cheek, making me blush more, not in a bad way, but in a way that made me want to reach out and hold him and tell him that everything is alright, that I would never leave him, no matter what.

He gave another deep sigh, "Merlin, you just don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?"

He leaned against my bed post and started to stroke my arm lovingly.

"It would be wonderful if you loved me back, but at the same time it'd probably be a bad thing too, Mum would be ashamed of us, dad would never be able to show his face at the ministry again without horrible things being said to him, not to mention all of our friends would hate us along with all of our siblings, so maybe it's a good thing that I'm too weak to tell you these things without you being asleep. Besides, I could always just talk to the you in the mirror, Haha, but then everyone might think I'm all narcissistic." He sounded like he was smiling.

"Is it narcissistic that I fell in love with some one that looks exactly like me? I don't think it is, but then again I can see how you are different than me, you have so much more beauty, in both personality and body, and honestly, I don't see why you've stayed single all these year. You've had so many chances to be with beautiful witches, but you never go for them. Do you just not like the idea of dating, or are you just trying to make it so that we don't have to split apart? If you aren't dating just for me then I'm really happy, but at the same time I'm really sad. I just want you to be happy, even if that means I never get you while you're awake."

He reached down and intertwined his fingers with mine. I wanted to hold him so bad, but I knew I couldn't without him knowing I was awake, so I did the next best thing; I pretended to be turning over again, bringing his hand with me so that his arm was wrapped around me and his hand was cradled in my chest. He tried to move away at first, but gave up soon and just cuddled into my back.

"I really wish this was real," He said, I could tell that he was smiling, but it was a sad smile.

That was it; I couldn't take it anymore, "It is real," I said out loud.

I could feel his whole body freeze for a minute, and then he started to shake, "What?" He whispered.

I turned around slowly and looked into his terrified eyes, "I said: it is real."

He quickly jerks away from me and started towards the door, but I caught his wrist and pulled him back over to me.

"How long?" He asked, looking at the ground so that I couldn't see his eyes. I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to decide if I should tell him the truth or not, "How long were you awake, George!" He asked, getting angry.

"You woke me up when you sat down on my bed."

He let out a sort of strangled sob, "Why didn't you say something? Why did you just sit there any let me make a fool of myself? Do you like seeing me like this? Are you gonna make fun of me constantly about this now, and make sure I never forget it?" He said loudly.

I tried to pull him closer but he only jerked away.

I sighed, "I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't tell me the truth if I did."

I could see him fighting back sobs as tears ran down his face. I tried to pull him close again, this time he slowly walked forward as I pulled him. I put my hand on his cheek and guided his face up to look at me. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes as far away from mine as possible no matter how hard I tried to get him to look.

"Fred, please, look at me," I begged him, swiping some of his tears away with my thumb.

He slowly looked up at me; his eyes were filled with fear and sadness, "It's literally impossible for me to hate you or leave you forever or any of that stuff you were afraid of, the only thing I can do is love you," I stared deep into his eyes as I leaned my forehead against his.

"Are you serious?" He asked staring back at me with just as much intensity.

"As a heart attack."

And with that he threw his arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I kissed him back with all of the love I had for him in my body, which made it pretty intense. I could feel his tongue licking my mouth trying to gain entrance, so I happily opened it for him.

We explored each other's mouths for what seemed like ages, until he left my lips and began to kiss his way up my cheek to my ear where he whispered "I love you" in a soft and sweet voice.

I leaned my head against his next and whispered "I love you too."

He started to push me backwards until I felt the back of my knees hit my bed making me fall backwards. He quickly climbed on top of me and began to ravage my neck while I gripped his hair and moaned. He moved one of his hands to the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it up while his other hand rubbed my chest. He all but ripped my shirt off of me and threw it across the room in a random direction.

"Some one's eager," I gasped out as he licked my chest.

"Well some one needs to be or else we're never going to get anywhere fun." He continued to lick lower and lower, making me gasp as he dipped his tongue into my navel. After giving me a triumphant smirk he started to lick the skin over the waistband to my pajama bottoms.

I let out a loud groan, "No one likes a tease, Fred." I heard him laugh softly then I felt him start to slowly pull down my bottoms.

"Hum, I never pegged you to be one to go commando," He said with a large grin.

"Only on the weekends, deary," I joked.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Now, to finish what I started!" He leaned down and took almost all of me into his mouth. I gasped a little too loud out of shock and pleasure and reached down to grip onto his hair. I started to buck my hips up to try to get him to go faster and try to take me in deeper, but he just gripped my hips in his hands and held me down.

I let out a long string of gasps, moans, and cuss words as he continued, which only caused him to laugh making vibrations go though me and making me moan and cuss more.

After a few more minutes I started to feel my body tense up more, "Fred, uhh, I'm – I'm so close," I told him threw gritted teeth.

He looked up at me and nodded, then started to bob his head twice as fast as he was, making me throw my head back and grip his hair even tighter. Finally I felt my body explode into his mouth, "FRED!"

When he finished cleaning me off with his tongue he crawled up next to me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"How was that?" He whispered.

"Amazing," I said, still a little out of breath.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'm glad." He cuddled up to me and let out a big sign of content. "Let's get some sleep," He whispered sounding like he was already half asleep.

"Don't you want me to finish you off too?"

He gave a huge yawn, "Nah, you'll just owe me double tomorrow." He gave me a lazy wink.

I chuckled softly, "Sure thing." I gave him a quick kiss, "I love you, Fred."

He smiled, "I love you too George."

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of making it multipul chapters, but I'm still not sure, tell me what you think!


	2. woof

A/N: Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Hey, wake up Georgie," Fred whispered quietly into my ear.

"Huum, Fred, it's too early to get up."

He was quiet for a little bit. "Did last night really happen?"

I sat up quickly and glared at him, "No! I'm just sitting in bed completely naked because I felt like becoming a nudist."

"Thank god, I was just thinking the exact same thing." He slumped back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, if we had any common sense we'd go back to sleep now." I cuddled into his chest.

He chuckled softly as he started to stroke my hair. "You know that's not what I mean."

"What exactly do you mean then, Freddie?"

He gave a deep sign. "Are we gonna go public with this? Are we just gonna tell mum and dad? Or are we just gonna keep this from everyone for ever?"

I looked up at him. "Have you been thinking about this all night?"

"Well, I just want this to work out, and if it's gonna we need to think through things carefully."  
>"Alright, let's think through this then. I don't think we should go completely public with this; that would cause too much trouble for everyone, but I do think we should tell Mum and Dad, just not right away. I think we should use the summer to ease them into the idea of it, but not tell them till after we're done with 7th year."<p>

"How exactly would one ease their parents into the idea of their twin sons being gay for each other?"

"We'll just start out small, like I'll go tell them that I'm starting to think I'm gay, then a little while later, lets just say a month or so, you go and tell them the same thing, pretending that you don't know I'm gay. Then we'll go off to Hogwarts, graduate, then come back and tell them that we discovered our love for each other!" I said with a grin, "They won't be able to tell us no cause we'll be legal adults, even though we already technically are, and we'll be out of school and able to move out!"

"That all sounds great and all, but what will we do while at Hogwarts?" He questioned.

I had to think about that one for a minute. "I guess we'll just have to be super careful that no one finds out about us."

"So I won't be able to touch out or kiss you unless we're completely alone?"

I shrugged. "Not unless you're ready to deal with what happens afterwards."  
>He relaxed his neck and stared up at the ceiling. "I guess that means my chances of getting laid over the year have dropped."<br>I laughed at him. "I guess so."

"That's just cruel."

"Come on, we better get up before Mum comes and finds us in bed like this," I said, crawling over him.

"Hold on," He caught my wrist and pulled me back on top of him, "I believe you owe me double for last night, and I would like you to pay up now." He smirked.

I pushed away from him the best I could but he kept pulling me back to him. "Fred, not now; everyone is probably about to get up or already up, it'd be too risky."

"In the shower then, no one will be able to hear us in there," He whispered kissing up my neck.

"No Fred; now's not the right time, besides, don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

He flipped us so that he was on top of me between my legs. "Not at all; I've waited four years to do this, and now that I can, I'm going to whenever and however I can." He started to grind our hips together while kissing at my collar bone.

I couldn't help but moan as he bit down hard then started to suck on my bruised skin.

"Fred, please, not now. I swear we'll do it later, just not now," I said while trying to push him away from me.

He groaned and slowly pulled away from me. "Fine, but now you owe me triple now, got it?"  
>I smiled at him. "Got it."<p>

After getting dressed we both went down stairs to find that everyone was already awake and in the middle of breakfast. "Well thanks for waiting for us," I said sitting down next to Ginny.

"Well I went to wake you guys up, but you were making a bunch of weird noises, so I decided I really didn't want to know what was going on in there," Ginny said before taking a bite of sausage.  
>"It's a good thing you didn't, Gin," Ron said with a mouth full of eggs, "Last time I tried to wake them up, I ended up with a purple face for two weeks."<p>

"Well that's what you get for coming in without knocking," Fred said with a smug look on his face.

Mum walked over and placed two huge plates overflowing with food in front of Fred and me.

"Now, I want you kids to finish eating then go pack up all of your stuff." She pointed her spatula at all of us for a second.

"But why, Mum? We just got home from Hogwarts a few weeks ago," Ginny complained.

"Your father said that we're going to be staying at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the rest of the summer so that they can continue to make plans without traveling back and forth every day; now hurry up and eat." She quickly turned and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe we actually get to see the headquarters, let alone live there for the summer," Ron said in a daze.

"Yeah, but since you'll be there it'll probably be just as dull as staying here all summer," I said with a bored look.

"There goes our fun, Order filled summer," Fred agreed.

"Sod off!" He growled at us then ran off to his room.

"Tut tut, so emotional, can't even tell when we're messing with him." I nodded in agreement while Ginny laughed under her breath.

We shoveled our food into our mouths as fast as we could, then quickly ran upstairs to start packing up everything that we had just unpacked a few weeks earlier.  
>I was half way through packing some prototypes for our soon-to-be business, when I felt warm arms wrap around my chest. I smiled warmly and hugged the arms close to my heart.<p>

"You know what I just realized?" Fred whispered in my ear.

I leaned into his body. "What?"  
>"When we get to the headquarters, there will be a lot more people there."<br>"Well spotted Freddie, and why is this something worth discussing?"  
>"Cause, there will always be people surrounding Mum and Dad, and us too, so how are we going to get any alone time, and how are we going to 'ease Mum and Dad into the idea'?" He asked squeezing me tighter.<br>I hadn't thought about that; dang, that really throws a wrench in the plan.  
>I let out a deep sigh. "Don't worry, love. We'll think of something." I turned my head sideways so that I could give him a quick kiss, "Everything will work out in the end." I whispered.<br>He gave a small smile. "I sure hope you're right."

A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll try to update again soon!


	3. naaaay

Thank you to everyone that left me reviews! They encourage me so! :D

Also, I didn't use any quotes from the books or movies, so sorry if it's a little different when it comes to the main story from the books.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 3**

We've only been at the headquarters for a few days but it already seems like a lifetime. Not the fun 'every minute's full of joy' lifetime, but the 'when the hell can we get out of here' lifetime. We're not allowed to go anywhere near the kitchen anytime anyone interesting is in the house, we have to deal with this disgusting house elf that gives you the chills every time he looks at you, and worst of all, to keep us busy Mum's making us clean every room in this ancient house! Just one room takes up a whole day, and that's only if you cut corners while she's not looking.

You'd think that it'd help that I have Fred here to help me with the boredom, but that's just another problem on its own. Every time we're alone the only thing he wants to do is feel me up and try to convince me to 'do the naughty', if you know what I mean.

I love him and all, but I just wish that he would step off a little bit. I know he wants me to be on bottom, and I know that hurts, and I'm just not ready for all that; even if I was on top I still wouldn't be ready yet. I know it's not going to be perfect the first time we do it, but I know that I want it to be in the perfect moment; a moment when it feels right.

I sighed and shook my head trying to get those cliché thoughts about how romantic my first time would be out of my head. I heard a chuckle coming from the desk on the other side of the room that I was sharing with Fred.

"Not having naughty thoughts now, were you Georgie?" Fred said over his shoulder to me as he worked on the last few glitches in the extendable ear that we made the other night.

"Nah, just day dreaming." I stretched out over the bed and tried to pop my back; we'd been in here for the last two hours waiting for the meeting to end so that we could go down and have dinner.

"What about?" He asked as he got up to come lay next to me.

"Getting out of here and doing something interesting." I ran my hand through his hair as he cuddled into my chest.

"Well, Harry's supposed to get here tonight, that's bound to have at least an ounce of interest in it," He said sleepily.

"Yeah, he always seems to bring something new and interesting with him every time he comes to visit." I looked up at the clock on the wall and groaned, "How much longer are they gonna take down there, don't they know that it's perfectly possible for a person to die of absolute boredom?"

Fred smirked and crawled up so that he was above me, "If you're really that bored I think I know something that will tide you over," He said in a husky voice. I could feel his hand moving slowly down my stomach to the button of my jeans.

I smacked his hand away quickly, "Stop it Fred."

He let out a huge disappointed sigh and dropped on the bed next to me, making sure that he wasn't touching me at all, and then looked away from me with a glare. "Why do you always turn me down? Do I not turn you on or something? Or do you just hate it that much when I touch you?"

Well if he's gonna be a brat about it I'll just have to be one back, "Oh come off it Fred! You know perfectly well that you turn me on and that I love it when you touch me, there's no need to get all pouty on me just because you don't get sex."

He sat up and glared at me, "It's not just the sex, you barely let me touch you at all! I thought now that you know how I feel about you that I'd at least get to kiss you and hold you and maybe even get a little bit of action, it doesn't have to be sex, but dammit George, I'm a man and I need a little bit of sexual release!"

I was starting to calm down a little, but I was still pretty mad, "So you're saying that every time you've come in here and tried to rip my pants off you didn't want to get shagged?"

He looked down sadly, "No, of course I wanted sex, but then I end up not getting anything but a little peck on the lips; I guess I'm just feeling a little neglected, I'm sorry Georgie."

I looked at him wide-eyed; he's never given up on a fight so easily. Damn, now I'm starting to feel bad for getting mad, "I'm sorry too Freddie; I shouldn't ignore your needs like that, I'm just scared is all."

He looked up at me with worried eyes, "What are you scared of?"

I blushed a little, "You know, of doing 'it'."

He looked at me with wide eyes for a minute, then reached out and grabbed my hand, "Why are you scared of that?"

For some reason I felt like he was teasing me even though I knew he wasn't, it just felt like my pride was being put on the line, and I hated that. "I'm just not ready yet!" I practically yelled in his face.

He stared at me for a minute then started to laugh.

"Shut it you insensitive prick!" I pushed him back on the bed.

"Haha, I'm sorry, it's just that I thought that you were rejecting me cause you were disgusted with what we were doing or something, I never thought it'd be something as simple as this though. You know that's all you had to say right, and I'd leave you alone about the whole thing." He continued to giggle under his breath.

"Ugh, just forget about it!" I plopped down next to him on the bed and looked into his eyes seriously, "But I promise that I'll at least give you a little more 'satisfaction' until I'm ready." I smiled at him.

He gave me a huge grin that could make anyone fall in love with him just at the sight, "For real?"

"Yup, but only cause I feel bad for you, being the less attractive twin and all."

"Why thank you, you're just soooooo gracious."

"The most gracious in the land!" I leaned in and gave him a kiss, which soon turned into a full blown make out session.

In the middle of our epic tongue battle, which I was winning, I heard someone shouting in the room below ours.

I pulled away from the kiss leaving Fred with a pout on his face, "You hear that, Freddie?"

We sat in silence long enough to hear someone shout "I was the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!"

Fred turned to me and smiled, "Sounds like Harry's finally arrived." He got up quickly and pulled me up with him.

"About bloody time, too." I added before we apparated down one level.

We appeared sitting on either side of Harry, who looked like he was about to break the first thing he could get his hands on, "No need to keep it all bottled up," I said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, mate, it's not good to keep emotions in, let it all out; besides, I don't think they heard you clear enough down the road." Fred continued.

"But, if you're all done here, and you'd like to hear something a little more interesting," I left off.

"Then allow us to aid you," Fred finished.

Harry gave us an interested look and followed us as we ran up the stairs to grab the extendable ear that Fred had just been working on. We quickly ran back down and threw one of the ears over the railing, slowly lowering it down just in case someone was standing guard outside of the door.

"This is amazing! Where did you guys get it?" Harry asked looking at the other end of the ear that Fred was holding.

"Made it! We've been working on it for about a year; this is one of the first working ones we've made!" I boasted proudly.

"That's fantastic!" He exclaimed then leaned closer to the ear so that he could hear what was going on.

We didn't hear much, just a bunch of rubbish about if they should let Harry know what's going on or not. If you ask me, they should let Fred and me join; we'd be a lot more help then a lot of people in the order. We're actually in the school, which is where most stuff happens, so we'd be able to report it and do something about it a lot faster then any of them could; and let's also not forget the fact that we're already seventeen.

"Georgie! Common, let's go!" I was suddenly woken up by Fred pulling me toward our room.

"Huh, what's going on? Why are we leaving?"

He gave me a weird look, "You really were spaced out, weren't you? That damn cat of Hermione's came out of nowhere and ate the other end of the ear."

I just gave a small "Oh" and let him lead me to our room.

When we got back to the room I flopped down on the bed and spread out as wide as I could.

"Hum, I think I like you in that position." I looked up to see Fred standing over me with a smirk, "Do you mind if I get a little bit of 'satisfaction' now?" He teased.

"Well, I guess you've earned it," I smiled at him.

He smiled back and slowly climbed over me. He looked into my eyes for a minute before leaning in and kissing me with as much passion as he could. His hands ran up my shirt and started to grope at my chest like he'd never be able to touch me there again.

"KIDS! IT'S DINNER TIME, COME DOWN QUICKLY BEFORE IT GETS COLD!"

Fred's head dropped to my shoulder as he let out a loud and angry groan.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "Tonight, love."

He groaned again not moving, "You promise?"

I laughed again, "I swear, now come on."

I fixed my shirt and hair then grabbed Fred's hand and apparated down stairs.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	4. quack

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Thank you for all of the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It shocks me tremendously that this is every going to come out of my mouth, but thank god summer's almost over! Everyday is just "clean this, clean that, don't touch that, don't go near the kitchen when there's a meeting going on, make sure not to mess with Harry while he's in his emotional state", its almost enough to make a man go insane! The only good parts of the summer were when they actually let me and Fred into one of the meetings, but of course it was the one meeting that had no information at all, it was all just about how we were gonna get to school without being detected.

The only other good part was, obviously enough, Fred. Ever since that fight we had a few weeks back we've gotten a lot closer. He's been a lot more romantic; or as romantic as a block can be to his brother, and I've been a more open to "alone time". We still haven't gone as far as sex though. I believe that there will be a perfect moment that will just feel right, and I want to wait for that, I don't want to just jump into bed like a couple of hormone inflamed monkeys, that will make our relationship seem less special.

Speaking of Fred, he's been doing a lot of work lately, no doubt with a lot my help, on all of our plans for the next year. We're coming up with a lot of new ideas that won't make teaching easy this year for a lot of teachers. We're getting pretty far with all of our inventions; so far we've got extendable ears, our own brand of fire works that double if you try to get rid of them using magic, a portable swamp, and what we hope to be our best seller, the skiving snack boxes. We have some other ideas like love potions and stuff you can use to make a get away, but we haven't gotten as far with those yet. We're hoping that with all of these products and the money Harry gave us we'll be able to open our own shop by the time we graduate from Hogwarts. But I have a feeling that our names will go down in Hogwarts history after this year.

Currently we are all in one of the million rooms in this house hoping to clean up all of the un-cleanable stains and dust. Hermione and Ginny are trying to beat the dust out of the depressingly black curtains with sticks, Ron and Harry are trying to pull all of the garbage out of a random cabinet, and Fred and I are trying to scrub stains that look curiously like blood out of the carpet.

"This is hopeless!" Pouted Harry as he fell back into a heap on the floor while messaging his eyes.

"I wouldn't lay down there mate," I advised him.

"Yeah, we're not %100 sure what these stains are and you just fell into a big one," Fred continued.

Harry jumped up as fast as he could then look down to inspect the stain. "This place is disgusting! How can they expect us to clean every room before we leave?"

"It's just busy work so we don't go snooping around down stairs," Ginny told him, "At the beginning of the summer they didn't make us clean until they found out that we were trying to listen in on all of the meetings."

"You'd think they'd let us in on everything, I mean we're both of age, Harry's the one who actually saw what happened, and he's in a lot more danger if he doesn't know what's going on, and if he does find out we all know that he's gonna run off and tell the two of you," Fred said pointing at Ron and Hermione.

"What about me?" Asked Ginny looking mad.

"Well, you're the youngest and you're not really part of the loop when it comes to the golden trio over there so I understand why they're keeping you out," I said in a serious voice even though I was only teasing her.

"Is that why no one ever tells me anything?" She looked furious. We all just looked at each other then gave her a guilty look; even though I was just messing with her it seems I hit the nail on the head. She glared at us all. "That's complete rubbish!" She yelled at us then stormed out.

Hermione looked like she was about to go after her but Ron held his arm in front of the door to stop her. "She'll get over it and find a way to include herself on her own soon enough, better to just stay here and avoid a fight."

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said all summer Ron," Fred smirked at him. He threw a sullied cloth at us then told us to shut up.

"And now you're back down to zero," I joked making everyone but Ron laugh.

"How's it coming in here?" Mum asked appearing out of nowhere.

"As good as it can be," answered Hermione.

"Hum, I see," murmured mum as she walked around the room inspecting our work. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that you're Hogwarts letters have all arrived, so I thought you'd like to take a little break and check them out." She was mostly eyeing Ron, probably wanting to see if he made prefect like the rest of her perfect children, minus us.

Mum left the room to go get the letters while we all groaned as we stood up then stretched to get all of the kinks out of our sore bones and muscles, too much of this can't be too good for a person. Just as Fred was seeing if he could do a back bend, mum returned with the letters and a huffy looking Ginny. She all but threw out letters at all of us before gingerly handing Harry, Hermione, and Ron's letters to them. Fred, Ginny, and I all gave each other looks of anger; it's like we don't even matter!

We were all opening our letters slowly when he heard a loud screech coming from Hermione, who had torn her letter open to find a nice shinny prefects badge inside; honestly I can't say I was surprised. What was a surprise though was the look on Ron's face when he opened his letter; He just stood there looking dumbfounded. He stood there with the same face on for about 5 minutes before Mum finally asked him what was wrong, only to have him hold up a nice shiny prefects badge of his own.

I thought I would go deaf from the scream Mum let out. "I can't believe it! My youngest son! A prefect! That's all of my son's that have been prefects! I'm so proud of you!"

"Hey!" I shouted out.

"What's that make us?" Fred questioned, "Chopped liver?"

Mum gave us both a fierce glare, "You know what I mean."

Truly we didn't, but we didn't want to start a fight, we'd just have to make her proud in our own way, which calls for us making her angry at us first.

"I need to get you a gift immediately! What would you like? We got Bill new robes and Percy an Owl, would you like any of those things?" Mum said franticly.

Ron's face had turned pure red and he was staring at his shoes, "Well, I have always wanted a new broom, if it's not too much of course."

"A new broom! Of course! I'm afraid it won't be able to be a newer model but it will definitely be a good one!" She gave him another bone crushing hug then bustled out of the room whispering words of pride.

Once she was gone I looked around the room to see that no one looked very happy except Hermione who was going on and on about how she must tell her parents and Ron who was still pure red and staring down at his new badge. Harry had a look of pure jealousy on his face and so did Ginny; but Fred and I had looks of disappointment.

"Well aren't you just a perfect little prefect, Ickle Ronniekins?" Fred said with a little bit of anger.

"Yeah, you look just like a clone of the perfect Percy with that badge on." I continued.

"I'm not gonna end up like him." Ron glared at us.

"Yeah right, you might as well start polishing your badge now." Fred glared back.

"You guys better leave him alone." Hermione spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Or what? You'll put us in detention?" I spat back.

"He could, so you two better watch yourselves." She looked so full of pride.

"Oh! I'm so scared! Is the Perfect Ronny gonna put us in detention?" Fred mocked.

"Would you all just shut up?" Ron yelled.

"Oh no! We made the big strong prefect mad! We're in soooo much trouble, Fred!"

"We'd better get away while we still can, George!" He grabbed onto my hand and apparated us up into our room where we both started to laugh uncontrollably.

We continued to laugh for a few more minutes until Fred suddenly asked, "Do you really think he'll end up like Percy?"

"I doubt it, he may be a prat, but he's not a Percy." Fred smiled at this.

"I sure hope so."

We both sat down on the bed and started to brain storm so more plans when Fred leaned over and started to kiss up my neck.

"What are you up to?" I teased him.

"You'd think it was obvious that I'm trying to get frisky." He pushed me back onto the bed as I laughed at his bluntness. He kissed me deeply as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides.

As his hands made their way down to my zipper I quickly grabbed them and flipped us over so that I was straddling him and holding his hands above his head. "Who said you get to have all of the fun?"

"Whoever did is a dick." He quickly bucked his hips up into mine making me groan out; dammit, even when I'm on top of him he's still the pitcher.

To show my dominance I started to nibble on his ear lobe which made him moan loudly and whither slightly underneath me. I licked down his neck and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, letting my hands tickle his skin as I moved them as slowly as possible.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Boys, come down stairs quickly! We're having a party to celebrate Hermione and Ron become Prefects! Everyone is already here, hurry up and come down!" Mum shouted threw the door.

Fred let out a groan and slumped against the bed, "Why do the gods hate me so?"

I laughed at his bad fortune, "Come on, we better get down there before they start to suspect anything."

"Yeah yeah, I just hope Dung is here, at least then we'll have a good time." He got up and fixed his shirt and we walked downstairs holding hands and taking our time.

A/N: Sorry that I always cut it off before they get anywhere, I'll put in some good stuff in the next chapter! I swear! Please review! :D


End file.
